Better This Way
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: "Its better this way sweetheart." ZAYA. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: This was a small one shot I posted on my tumblr (which is maislinns (.) tumblr (.) com, feel free to message me or follow me!) about how I predict the Zig/Maya to unfold this Friday after seeing Monday's episode which I absolutely adored! So this is a simple one shot that was written in perhaps an hour or two? But its just how I see Zig/Maya's Dot date unfolding. So please enjoy! OH AND REVIEW!**

**Side Note: I am not trying to bash Tori or Tristan. I do enjoy both characters (Tristan more to be honest), but I can honestly see the both of them doing this for the sake of Maya's feelings towards Zig. This way, this fic can seem someway relatable to what could happen this Friday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>The small bistro that was was crowded with obnoxious teenagers was starting to get on the petite blonde's last nerve as she stood in the middle of the insanity, clutching at her bag's straps as they would slide down her shoulder every other minute. She pulled her phone out and began scrolling through her messages, hoping to have a reply from Katie saying how to deal with "first dates" since this was how the petite blond - Maya was taking it as. Or perhaps it was a friendly gathering, either way.. Maya was nervous as all hell. She had never been asked out to <em>The Dot <em>before, she wasn't nearly as pretty as her older sister in her own opinion who was dating the school's quarterback. Katie had always had the popularity under her belt, add the perfect boyfriend, the school president title and soccer star - Katie had it all whilst Maya stood back and watched her sister succeed in almost everything known to mankind.

Maya's thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind when she noticed Zig approach her quickly. He was panting abnormally and looked somewhat sweaty as he gasped for air and grabbed Maya's hand and began pulling her across the bistro.

"Zig? Where are you taking me?" Maya asked cautiously as she began to slow down from Zig's fast pace which of course stopped him from running full force as he spun around to face Maya, a goofy smile on his sweaty face which made a giggle creep up Maya's throat.

"I found us a table! I may have had to do a bit of.. damage to get the table.. but all is great now! You don't have to stand now! So hurry before someone takes the table!" Zig said rapidly, his words toppled over and Maya had to listen closely to make sure she knew what Zig was rambling about. All she could catch was "damage" and "hurry" which wasn't a good mixture of words in Maya's opinion. Nonetheless, she kept up with Zig's fast pace as they scurried across the bistro and made it to an empty table which seemed to have taken a bit of damage. The napkin dispenser was torn apart and numerous napkins were scattered upon the mangy floor and one of the chairs was knocked to its side. Maya raised her eyebrow at the mess of a table and caught another glimpse of Zig's goofy smile as he quickly picked up the chair that was on its side and pulled it out, gesturing towards the chair for Maya to sit on.

Maya giggled nervously as she quietly thanked Zig and sat in the chair as he quickly pushed it in - a little too roughly for Maya's taste as she was slammed into the table, causing pain to her chest. She hissed in pain as she watched Zig be lectured by a man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, demanding that he clean up the mess of napkins before he kicks him out along with Maya. Maya bit her lip nervously as she watched Zig roll his eyes, she expected him to refuse to clean up the mess of napkins, but instead he agreed to pick up the mess of napkins.

The man with the dirty blond hair - whose name was Peter, as Maya read his name tag which hung loosely off his black _Studz _shirt. She placed her bag on the floor as she watched Zig who was now calmed down from finding a table, now had an annoyed feature on his face as he picked up every napkin off the floor as he ignored snickers from other students in the bistro.

Just as Zig was finishing up, the bells jingled and in walked in was Tori and Tristan as they first took glance to Zig who was on all fours to finish up cleaning the mess. Tori had a satisfied smirk on her face as she watched him do handy work and Tristan had a full fledged grin on his face.

"Aw, does Zig have to clean up a little mess?" Tristan teased as he snickered, Tori joined in as well. Maya gulped as she watched an angry look cross Zig's features - an angry, but extremely tired one as well. Almost as if he has gone through this routine a hundred times in the making. Zig discarded the dirty napkins in the trash bin and placed the broken napkin dispenser on the counter for Peter to repair. Peter gave him a quick thanks before walking off with the broken dispenser. Maya had expected Zig to say some sort of revolting words to Tristan and Tori since it had already been established that Tristan and Tori did not like Zig and vice versa. But Zig merely walked away from the two and approached Maya with a smirk on his face as he slid into the chair opposite of Maya.

"Sorry about that." Zig apologized with a nervous look on his face, afraid that Maya might have left him for causing a scene in the popular bistro. But Maya only smiled to his benefit as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Its no big deal. Things happen right?" Maya asked and Zig only nodded with a smile on his face now as he grabbed the small menu that was in a small carrier on the table and looked over the meals. Maya repeated Zig's actions and looked at the small menu that was made up of different burgers, fries and desserts. Seemed pretty simple and plain to Maya, but it was enough to possibly fill her up on a quick.. "date".

Maya was about to announce to Zig that she was going to choose a cheeseburger and a side of fries to eat, but then she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. As she looked up she came face to face with Tori and Tristan who had equally annoyed looks on their faces.

"Is this your new toy, Zig?" Tori questioned as she cockily raised her eyebrow. Maya placed her menu down as she looked at Zig's expression which resembled one of embarrassment which caused a deep drop in Maya's stomach.

"She's not a toy, Tori. She's a friend." Zig said through clenched teeth, Maya slightly smiled as Zig referred her to a friend, but she was still curious about Tori's comment referring to calling her a "toy". Tori had also said earlier that day that Zig was nothing, but a heart breaker in simple terms and Tristan had agreed completely. Maya felt completely confused about the whole situation unfolding before her.

"I remember you calling me the same thing, Zig. Funny how things turn out once you cheat right?" Tori seethed and Maya felt her heart drop from Tori's cold words. Tristan's smile on his face fell once he saw Maya's face, he placed a hand on Tori's shoulder and murmured about her going a bit too far this time. But Tori only shrugged off Tristan's hand. She was fueled up, full of ammo and she was ready to shoot at Zig Novak.

"Shut up, Tori." Zig murmured, clearly embarrassed by Tori's confessions in front of Maya, in front of half of the student body. He wanted Tori to disappear for once, to leave him alone to enjoy his date with Maya. He liked Maya, he thought she was a cool girl who had a pretty face to match. He wanted to spend time with _her, _not his rattled ex.

"Oh no I will not shut up, Zig. You crushed me! Did you not forget that? Did you seem to forget when I caught you with Amber last summer? You are a player, Zig. You use girls, you use them like a tissue and once you are done you throw them out. You may win them over with that cute face and pretty smile - but only I and a handful of other girls know how you operate and I will not stand by and watch you screw up another innocent girl!" Tori exclaimed furiously. The whole bistro was silent after Tori's rant, all of their eyes on the table accompanied by the dramatic grade nines. Tristan was looking down at his shoes, wishing he was anywhere but here at the moment. Zig had an apologetic look on his face as he met Maya's eyes who were starting to water at Tori's new confessions.

"You.. You cheat on girls?" Maya whispered and Zig inhaled a sharp breath just as Tori exhaled in relief. Zig's mouth was open agape, not sure how to reply to Maya's question with Tori standing by as proof. Tori sighed and placed her manicured hand on Maya's shoulder.

"It's better this way, sweetheart." Tori said soothingly, but Maya quickly threw Tori's hand off her shoulder and stood up abruptly - trying her best to blink back tears as she grabbed her bag off the ground. She pushed past Tori and Tristan as she headed directly for the exit door.. ignoring Zig calling out for her name.


End file.
